


Never Trust a Stranger

by Spooki_Hope



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Open ended with a purpose, Other, Seonghwa is sweet until he's not, angsty as fuck, repost from my tumblr, the guys are really not mentioned but twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooki_Hope/pseuds/Spooki_Hope
Summary: You don't know how you were convinced to be at this club on Halloween but you wanted to be anywhere but here. Rumors of things that go bump in the night get more frequent during this time of year, and you wanted nothing more than not to be the dinner of a creature of the night, but we don't always get what we want.
Kudos: 2





	Never Trust a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just a note before we start here. The look Seonghwa is wearing is the outfit he wore on Weekly Idol. The episode where Yeosang exposed him, San, and Wooyoung.

You wanted nothing to do with the club you are currently in. Most people could tell by the way you stood at the bar instead of dancing with the group of old college friends, that convinced you to join them clubbing. Tell by the way you swirled the drink in your hand with disinterest. Clubs were never really your scene. You were more of a 'wine at home with a good movie' kind of person than a 'sweaty nightclub during October' kind of person.

"Come on, (Y/N)," Jisoo, one of your old college friends, begged. "Come dance with us."

"Jisoo, I'm fine here watching," you said smiling at the slightly drunk girl. "Go have fun."

"But you have been sitting here alone since we got here," Jisoo continued to beg." Who knows the next time we will all be together again."

"We have all night, Jisoo," you waved dismissively. "Go have fun, bud. Who knows? You might find someone to take home."

Jisoo rolled her eyes playfully before sauntering away back to the crowd in the middle of the dance floor.

Turning back to your drink at the bar, you were just about to take a sip of your drink as someone slipped beside you. You looked over to the person. It was a tall male. His black hair was swept back and to the side. He wore a simple white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans with a simple silver necklace and a single hooped earring. His features were sharp and slightly intimidating. Just for a split second, you swore that his eyes flashed a crimson color but it could been a trick of the light.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you," he said. His voice was velvety and deep.  
"Huh," all you said as you stared at him."

"Your drink," he continued slowly." I wouldn't drink it if I were you. I just saw someone put something in it while you were talking to your friend."

"Damn it," you growled pushing the drink away from you." Fucking hell, what's wrong with people?"

"They wanted an easy target, I'm guessing," the man shrugged leaning on the bar. "Taking a distracted woman and wait the 30 minutes just to try and swoop in to be the savior of the day to take advantage of the poor girl as they tried to 'help'."

"Sounds like you're familiar with this type of situation," you said with a raised eyebrow. "Play hero often?"

"Considering I have to keep the people of my club safe," he said with a smirk.

"Your club," interest laced your voice." You own this place?"

"My brother and I own this place," he replied." We barely come to this floor of this club."

"Well then," you nodded." Can I get the name of the mystery owner of this fine establishment?"

"Park Seonghwa," Seonghwa answered," can I have the name of the beautiful person who I saved?"

"(Y/N)," you answered as well.

"Nice to meet you," Seonghwa said waving to the bartender.

AS the bartender approached, you started to feel like someone/someones was staring at you. You looked around and you saw seven pairs of eyes on you from the upstairs balcony. The shortest one was giving you a smirk making you tense up as Seonghwa tapped the side of your arm. When you looked toward Seonghwa, Seonghwa's eyes glowed slightly and you stared for a second before the glow died and the tension melted off.

"I had the bartender make you one of me and my brother's favorite drinks," Seonghwa said his eyes brown." It's really good."

"Oh really," you said looking into the glass he slid your way ." My momma always said never to take drinks from handsome strangers."

"Smart woman," he chuckled as his voice slipped slightly more velvety. "Drink it."

Without another word you drank the drink. It was fruit with a slight metallic taste. It lacked the usual alcohol taste, but never the last it was good.

"There you go,"Seonghwa smiled slightly. "Now tell me about yourself."

And that you did.

You told him about how you a 22 year old AB- art major who lived with three cats and two cacti. How you were not really a people person never the less a club person. How you don't really talk to many people have from a couple of boys you worked with and a couple of their roommates. How you rarely speak to your family due to them not caring for the major you chose.

As you spilled your guts, time seemed to pass quickly.

Your friends would tap you every once in a while to tell you that they were leaving one by one with people that peaked their interest and you nodded to them to acknowledge them but you really didn't take your eyes off Seonghwa.

Once you finished, Seonghwa stared at you for a moment. You head spinning slightly making you sway on your feet for a second.

"You wanna get out of here," he asked tilting his head back slightly.

"And where would we go," you questioned raising one of your eyebrows.

"I have a couple of places in mind. You want to invite me to your apartment," he smirked and for some reason your body started to go into 'fight or flight' mode and running was what you wanted to do.

"I should really get home," you declined with a forced smile pushing from the bar.

"Let me walk you then," Seonghwa insisted as he paid for your tab from your earlier drinks. "You were drinking and its late."

"No, that’s fine," you said glancing back to balcony again seeing the seven pairs of eyes still staring down at you. "I don't live far. Thanks though."

"I don't like being refused,(Y/N)," his face set straight as you go to walk away, "Let me walk you home. Call it even for earlier."

"No, Seonghwa," you said glaring slightly. "Look. Thanks for the save and the drink and conversation, but my answer is no. No, you can not walk me home."

AS you walked away, you could feel his eyes follow you and he seemed pissed.

Making your way home under the October harvest moon, you couldn't help to feel like Seonghwa's rage was following making you feel paranoid. You were looking behind you every now and then. Your apartment building was just in sights when you were pulled into an alleyway. A hand covered your month as you were slammed into the side of one of the buildings. Red glowing stared down at you.

"Tsk,tsk,(Y/N). You should have just let me take you home and we could have done this in the comforts of your home and not in a dirty alley."

Seonghwa. He followed you.

"You could have died in your warm home, but you had to be difficult," he shook his head sneering causing a sharp pearly tooth to be exposed." I hate it when my food doesn't listen."

'Vampire,' you thought gasping behind his hand. You tried to push him away.

"Stop moving," he glowed out making your arms to drop involuntary to your sides and your body to go slack slightly. "Much better. You know when you said you blood type was AB-, I almost drained you right there in the club. I love AB-. So so rare but so so sweet."

The chills of terror spread across your body. Ice filled your veins as Seonghwa licked his lips taking his hand away from your mouth to cradle your jaw tilting it to the side. Seonghwa chuckled lowly as he leaned into your neck breathing in deeply.

"This is going to hurt a lot," he said scraping one of his fangs down your neck. "Do not scream."

Then he sank his teeth into your neck.

It felt like knives or needles were digging their way into every inch of your body draining you of all your blood. Felt like the heat of the sun was injected straight in your bloodstream. You wished you could scream but somehow Seonghwa made it where you couldn't. Your body completely went slack causing Seonghwa to hold your form. You were becoming weak as time passed. Spots swimming in you vision.

As Seonghwa unlatched himself from you neck, he let you fall onto the ground. You laid on the ground soundless your vision darkening as he knelt down brushing hair from your face.

"Shame to leave you dying in this alley,(Y/N)," he said smoothing down your hair. "Alone without anyone knowing til its too late. Goodbye,(Y/N)."

He sunk into the darkness disappearing. You let out a string of wimpier as you were finally able to make sounds. You started saying your goodbyes in the darkness as your vision left you.

Muffled footsteps enter your ears as you faded.

"Hyung, she's dying," one voice said. "Help her."

"We have you, ....,"another voice said. "We won't let you die."

**Author's Note:**

> Just casually reposting my stories from Tumblr to see how well they would do on a different platform. I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
